The present invention relates to the field of wavelength filters for selecting wavelengths from an incident beam of radiation, and in particular to a filter which employs a Stratified Volume Holographic Optical Element (SVHOE) with recorded holograms to dynamically filter multiple wavelengths from an incident beam.